


Note sulla sabbia

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Sei sicuro di non voler andare con loro?Si girò, il sorriso già sulle labbra.-Nah! È bello stare in tua compagnia!Partecipante allaCorsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione, di Torre di Carta e allaENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!, Day 1
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Shinkai Kanata





	Note sulla sabbia

**Prompt:** _32\. Sabbia tra le dita_  
 **Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
 **Personaggi:** Leo Tsukinaga, Kanata Shinkai  
 **Numero parole:** 121  
 **Note:** Partecipante alla **Corsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione** , di Torre di Carta e alla **ENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!** , Day 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo calcò il bastoncino nella sabbia, così da disegnare uno spartito su cui creare. Una due tre note: la melodia si componeva a ogni nuovo segno, diventando ben più che reale.  
Sentì uno schiamazzo lontano. Tra le onde del mare, alcuni dei suoi compagni di classe stavano giocando a pallone.  
-Sei sicuro di non voler andare con loro?  
Si girò, il sorriso già sulle labbra.  
-Nah! È bello stare in tua compagnia!  
Al riparo sotto l’ombrellone, Kanata gli sorrise con le guance rosse – forse per il caldo, forse per il piacere. Allungò la bibita ghiacciata nella sua direzione.  
Lasciare quello spartito incompleto non fu una grave perdita, perché la ricompensa fu quel loro sfiorarsi di dita, silenzioso quanto discreto, importantissimo.


End file.
